


In His Pants

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Everyone Wants Tom [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Commando - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, mmom, wank fic, what the hell is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's happy to have another chance to work with his fellow <b>Eli Stone</b> cast mate, Tom Cavanagh.  While they're waiting for a reshoot, they chat, exchange a little banter and Matt decides to play a little prank on Tom.  But it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preussisch_blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/gifts).



> This begins the MMOM 2016 Flash RPS series, enabled by Preussisch_Blau, where every cast member on The Flash wanks to thoughts of TomCav. Because who wouldn't? 
> 
> And this is for Blue, because they wanted Matt, Tom and the Suit (who probably should have its own character entry, tbh).
> 
> I've not seen a single episode of **Eli Stone** and my knowledge of Tom's character is based strictly on the Wikipedia entry for the show.

Matt's worked with Tom before and he knows that the actor is both a consummate professional and a high-energy cut-up. A bit of a clown, even. Back in the day, he was the one with the regular role on _Eli Stone_ , the one with the lines and the sympathetic storyline, Tom was the asshole who only showed up in flashbacks. Ironic.

This is his second "real" appearance on The Flash. His seconds-long "death" scene in the finale doesn't count. It's been a lot of fun, although the yellow suit is a pain in the balls. Right now, he and Tom are waiting for a re-shoot. The DP doesn't like the lighting and the crew is making adjustment after adjustment to reduce the glare.

Tom's leaning against the "glass", fondling that ridiculous prop pulse rifle, when he asks, "So, how do you like being in my pants?"

Matt scrubs his face. "Seriously?"

Tom just smirks.

Matt's going to get one back at him, "Truthfully, this damn thing chafes like you wouldn't believe." He glances down, so Tom doesn't mistake his meaning. "But perhaps you _would_ know, after all, you've worn this a few times."

"You're not ..." Tom is so outraged he doesn't finish the sentence.

Matt leans in, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I'm going to have to wear that again, you shit."

Matt grins. "Yup."

Tom gives him a look, it's kind of scorching, actually. Too scorching from one married and straight man to another, and Matt has to wonder.

The DP is satisfied and the director calls for places. It takes two more reshoots, but they finally finish the scene and wrap for the day.

Matt actually needs a PA to help him out of the yellow horror, and of course he didn't go commando. The suit was made for Tom, who's got a runner's build - all long, lean muscle where he has mass, so it's been twelve hours a day spent in a men's version of Spanx, from ankle to collarbone, and all he can think of is getting back to his hotel room and getting naked under the shower.

The water cascades over him, washing away the day's sweat and frankly, the best part of it is giving his junk some TLC. He hadn't planned on rubbing one out, but it's been a long week and his wife's halfway across the country. But instead of Jennifer, his brain summons Tom and that weird, dirty look he'd given him and his dick finds that very interesting.

It's a very good thing he's got no more scenes with the man. It's going to be hard to look him in the face after this.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
